


To Stake a Claim

by onyxblk



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Will, Outdoor Sex, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxblk/pseuds/onyxblk
Summary: "You're almost done, my darling," Hannibal pants hotly against his ear. "I need to claim you to the fullest to let everyone know that you're mine."





	To Stake a Claim

He has to run faster, or else he'll be caught.

The _need_ that courses through his system is practically screaming at Will. _Why run? Isn't that what you want? To be caught and claimed by a big, strong alpha?_

And oh, Will does. His heat sickness is making his mind only focus on one thing; mate. The man's backside has been leaking steadily for hours now, preparing him for the inevitable, but Will attempts to fight through those thoughts before they take over completely. Soon he'll be nothing more than a withering, slick mess, and what kind of person would he be if he gave himself so freely?

_A sated one,_ his mind supplies. But he pushes through and keeps running. The woods around his home are thin, but wide in range, and he rushes through the trees. He can't hear anything aside from his own labored breaths, his beating heart, the crunch underneath his shoes - he can't hear the predator that's lurking closer than he thinks.

The dark of night comes quickly, sooner than Will suspected, and it's growing by the minute. He stops to take another gulp of air, just one before he continues, but it's too late.

Arms push him to the ground before they pull him back by his waist. His ass presses against a clothed erection - a knot just ready to pop - and he cries out. His hands dig into the earth below him and it stings to feel the sharp edges of rocks and wood against his palms, but he tries to push off the body behind him. But he's so weak, so tired, from running for the past however many hours, and it's a feeble attempt. 

A mouth latches onto the side of his neck, and teeth clamp down to pierce the skin. Will shudders against the hold and tilts his head to allow more access to the wound. He's rewarded with a purr and a gentler grip on his waist, and Will relaxes against his captor.

"My darling," Hannibal murmurs against the bite on Will's neck. He kisses it and relishes the taste of blood on his tongue. "Don't deny yourself any longer."

Will wants to, but he can't. He hates the loss of control, the natural spread of his legs. His biology betrays him and he keeps pressing back, back, as Hannibal reaches to pull down his pants. The waistband of his jeans digs into the meat of his thighs, keeping them close together, but Hannibal slots perfectly behind him all the same. 

The wet head of his cock shocks Will, and the easy slide into his slick opening causes him to bury his hands further into the dirt. Hannibal's front is fully pressed against his back, sweat seeping through and dampening their shirts, and they rut against one another in the dark of the woods. 

Will closes his eyes and focuses on the thickness inside of him. The girth of Hannibal's cock spears through him, stretching his rim beyond what he's used to. He's nearly gaping for him, Will knows he is, and each time Hannibal's growing knot catches against his rim he shivers and wonders how anything else could fit inside him.

Another bite against his neck causes another whine, higher and more desperate than before, and he pushes his hips in time with the alpha's. The bulk of his ass slaps obscenely against the tops of Hannibal's thighs with every thrust, every push and pull, but everything goes still as soon as Hannibal's knot finally expands itself inside of Will.

It's large, it's so _large_ , and Will gasps. He shudders and keens and mewls as he's bred, his stomach already feeling impossibly full, and Hannibal keeps thrusting shallowly against him. Once, twice, three times - as he empties more of his release into Will, trying to ensure a successful mating, and Will rocks back. He clenches around the knot inside of him, milking it as much as he can, and Hannibal worries against the mark on Will's neck to draw another pitched cry from the omega beneath him.

Will's own cock is still hard and throbbing. He hasn't thought about it once during their mating, and he still doesn't - it's only when Hannibal cups him and he cums against the ground does he realize how close he's been. The knot in his ass is still there, still on the side of too much, and Will drops his head and gasps as another orgasm fills his insides. 

"You're almost done, my darling," Hannibal pants hotly against his ear. "I need to claim you to the fullest to let everyone know that you're mine."

"Wh- _Hannibal_ \- " Will gasps. There's more filling him now, more than just seed, and Will curls down before pressing back against the cock inside of him. The warmth of Hannibal's piss adds to the pressure in his stomach, and the scent is unmistakable. The musk that surrounds them, surrounds Will especially, seeps into his pores and stakes Hannibal's claim of the omega on his knot. 

" _Mine,_ " Hannibal hisses as the stream teeters off. His seed and piss mix together, and while Hannibal's knot seals them some still leaks out and down the inside of Will's thighs. His jeans soak it in and he can already feel the irritation of his thighs rubbing against it.

But Will's heat gives him over to desire. He murmurs, "Yours, _yours_ ," until they separate and Hannibal takes him again, and again, on the forest floor, and keeps going until he can't remember what it's like to be his own anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a/b/o before, and a comment made on my last fic (thank you victorine!) inspired me to dish out some well loved dominating Hannibal.
> 
> What next? The world is our oyster.


End file.
